


Snow White

by junowebb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Angst, Angst and Humor, Everyone Is Gay, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Mentions of other ships, Swearing, Wizard Kuroo, ill tell you when its in anyone elses pov ok? ok, im sorry, its mostly in kenmas pov, ive never worked in a cafe sorry if its not accurate lol, lol, mentions of tanakaxkiyoko, mentions of tsukiyama, mentions of yakulev, oikawa is a cafe manager, what do cafe workers do help, wizard bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junowebb/pseuds/junowebb
Summary: Kenma meets a wizard in the woods and he thinks its absolutely ridiculous
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 story sorry if its bad lmao

"You must be having a good dream, You've been asleep for a while... Are you dreaming about me? I wonder when you'll wake up." There was a voice.. was it my own? I don't know.

"Kenma?" Akaashi was calling me.  
"Kenma!" Akaashi’s voice again, softer but still stern. However, my eyelids were glued shut and I couldn’t pry them open.  
Silence... Followed by stomping, someone's coming over, ugh what's the bet its Oikawa.  
"Kozume!"

I forced my eyes open. I was right… “What do you want?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He cries I shrug, Oikawa and I had never really gotten along, he's loud.  
"Whatever! t's your lunch break now, although it could've been 20 minutes ago, seeing as you were fast asleep at the register!"

"Mm thanks" I sat up, pushing past the prissy princess, I could hear Oikawa having a temper tantrum again, but that was about our whole conversation. I walked past Hinata talking to a customer and waved, he waved back and I left the café and walked to wherever my legs would take me. I wonder who chose Oikawa to be the manager of that place, who was the manager before him? Why did he decide to hire me? Or did Hinata convince him...

Before I knew it I was standing in front of tall trees... A forest I presume, I turn back to look where I had come from, I didn't walk too far, I can still see the café.

I look back at the forest and enter, seems like a nice place to nap. After a few minutes of wandering, cautious not to go too far into this... Forest, I sit down near a tree, the atmosphere of this forest is making me want to sleep, and so I do. 

"Hello?"  
"Wakey Wakey"  
"Are you awake?"

"Who's asking?" I open one eye to see a really...hot guy? who the fuck- I close my eyes again hoping this would be some sort of dream.

"Uh, what kind of question is that? I'm asking... Obviously?" His voice... It's smooth, I feel like I've just eaten fresh honey puffs.  
This time I open both eyes and almost burst out laughing.  
"What kind of outfit is that?" I ask observing his typical wizard-like cloak and weird pointy staff thing.  
"I'm the protector of this forest, I wear this to protect myself." He said  
"Yeah okay, wizard boy" I stand up, "Do you have magic powers too?'  
He takes a second to reply and nods "Well obviously, I am the protector of this forest...Kitten."  
I raise my eyebrow "don't call me that, I'll take my leave now, have fun prancing about in the bushes, loser” 

The weirdo rooster head opens his mouth, about to say something but decides against it and watches me stomp past the twigs and leaves

Sighing and head back to the café where I see from the window, Akaashi and Bokuto (a regular), Akaashi insists of serving him whenever he comes in, no one who works with us knows his name except me, and Hinata, who told Kiyoko, who told Tanaka, who told Asahi, who told Yamaguchi, who told Lev who told-- Scratch that everyone but Oikawa knows his name… Oikawa doesn't know that we know because if he did he'd have a hissy fit and go cry to this boy he met at the beach or something. Whatever, I open the door and walk past Akaashi and Bokuto, who weirdly looks like an owl.

“Have fun on your walk?” Akaashi asks, briefly looking at me before going back to his crush.

“Yeah, met some weirdo in the wood dressed like a wizard, he was probably a drug addict”

“YOU MET KUROO?” Both Akaashi and I jumped, some customers looked our way.

“Bokuto-san, inside voice” Akaashi gives the owl man a pat on the arm, Bokuto barely acknowledged his presence, though Akaashi doesn’t seem to mind.  
Am I the only one concerned?

“What are you talking about?’’ I ask him, his eyes filling with stars.

“YEAH! KUROO, he’s my best bro, bro!”

“Don’t call me bro, who’s Kuroo?” I step towards Bokuto, who’s smile is like rays of sunshine, jeez what does he brush his teeth with, why are they so white?

And as if he completely ignored me, he turned to Akaashi. “Kurobro and I have been besties since we were born! I haven't seen him in ages because I’ve been busy at the swamp!”

“Swamp?” Akaashi asks, his mouth slightly upturned, giving him a soft expression. I just shake my head.

“What the fuck is going on, are you some ‘magical wizard’ too? As if” Shaking my head, I turn and walk towards Shoyou who had just come out of the backroom.

“What’s going on?” The redhead asked, I just smiled and walked behind the counter.  
“Bokuto knows this crackhead I met in the forest, the dude’s name is Kuroo he said he was a wizard, Sho just erupted in laughter.  
“Kenma are you on drugs?” Shoyo asks, giggling.  
“No Sho, I’m not on drugs.” Shoyo just chuckles more “yeah okay Ken, well my shift is over, have fun with the love birds” and before I can say anything, Shoyou was already heading out the back exit, where his bike is.

Sighing I go back to monitoring the customers and giving them their checks. After a few hours, Bokuto ended up leaving and now it was just me and Akaashi, later my shift ended and we said our goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah sorry its short there will be more chapters in the future


End file.
